<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have My Uses by bubblegumclouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804036">I Have My Uses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds'>bubblegumclouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Schofield make love in an empty field while blossoms fall on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have My Uses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw people wanting more explicit blakefield so i'm uploading two because why not. No historical accuracy here but I'm gonna guess nobody is reading it for that anyway so enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys collapsed on the hard ground, only the untouched grass to soften their fall. They giggled, their fingers slightly interlocked in the discreet way they’d come up with. Schofield lay with his back against the last tree around, his breath coming in pants from running. Blake sat down on his lap with a thud, making Schofield let out a protesting groan.<br/>
"Kiss me,” Blake whispered, his eyes gleaming and his skin so beautifully glowing in the midday sun.</p><p>When bombs weren’t cascading down on them, the french fields were beautiful. Schofield reached up, cupping Blake’s face in his palm and slowly guiding it down to meet his lips. The pressure of Blake sat on his lap, legs splayed open around Schofield’s hips was the only thing grounding him. The whole scene felt like a dream. Schofield knew they could be severely reprimanded for sneaking away without warning but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Any worries he had melted away when Blake’s lips connected with his.</p><p>They began slowly and chaste with small pecks before Blake parted his lips and their tongues met in the warm heat. Schofield relaxed into it, his thumb gently rubbing at Blake’s flushed cheek. Time dripped away as they lazily made out, Blake’s hands sliding from his lover's hair to his neck and back again. Slowly, Blake’s hips began etching forward in a roll, slight hints of groans falling from his parted lips.</p><p>“You wanna?” Schofield asked, slightly dazed and a little love drunk from their make-out session. His head fell back to rest against the tree, his mouth swollen and his cheeks red. He watched as Blake nodded eagerly, the boy always had way too much energy.<br/>
"Ain’t fucked in ages,” Blake muttered and Schofield’s mouth curled up in a fond smile as he watched Blake undo his trousers and chuck off his gear.<br/>
"As ever the romantic,” Schofield drawled sarcastically, undoing his fly lazily and pulling out his dick.</p><p>Blake looked over at him with a dazed eagerness, “how are we going to do this?” Schofield luckily had the answer, as he always did.<br/>
“Left pocket, behind the cloth,” he mumbled and Blake went searching before dragging out the lube.<br/>
“Where did you manage to get that?” Blake said in amazement, carefully finding the opening. Schofield took the packet and bent his legs to bring Blake closer.<br/>
“I have my uses,” he smirked, ripping it open and spreading half over his fingers and the rest on his dick.<br/>
“Come here, so beautiful,” Schofield whispered, reaching behind and gently spreading Blake open. He pressed one finger to his hole and delighted when Blake began writhing in his grip.</p><p>“Hurry up will ya? Don’t want anyone to find us like this,” Blake stressed and Schofield shushed him, pressing his first finger inside and feeling Blake’s insides clenching around it.<br/>
“Nobody will find us, relax darling,” Schofield soothed and gradually, they fell into a rhythm. Blake would push back on Schofield’s fingers and relax to let them in deeper. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a stunning younger man spread open on his fingers in the summer heat.</p><p>Blake threw his head back when Schofield curled his fingers. The older man couldn’t resist leaning forward and gently kissing his exposed neck, dragging his lips across the delicate skin.<br/>
“So fuckin’ good,” Blake moaned, his mouth open and his eyes squinted shut. Blake was always loud which was both a blessing and a curse. Schofield loved to have him like this, miles of empty space so he could spread Blake out and hear those wonderful whines and moans.</p><p>“That’s it baby, fuck yourself on my fingers,” Schofield praised as he knew Blake thrived on being told he was being good. Blake began riding them harder, his thick thighs tensing and quaking under the immense pleasure as Schofield massaged his spot.<br/>
“F-Fuck, gonna cum soon,” Blake warned and subsequently whined when Schofield withdrew his fingers.</p><p>“Come here then darling,” Schofield guided Blake’s arse over his aching cock and groaned long and low as Blake sat down slowly on it.<br/>
“<em>Fuuuck</em>, that’s it,” Schofield sighed, his head rolling band and his fingers squeezing Blake’s hips. To anyone else it would have looked dirty, Blake barely had his trousers down his thighs and Schofield fully clothed but to them, it was so much softer. The heat of Blake’s tight body smothered Schofield’s aching dick as he twitched and leaked. Gradually, Blake began lifting himself and circling his hips. Schofield helped, grabbing Blake’s hips and hoisting him up.</p><p>“I ain’t gonna last,” Blake panted, getting faster with every breath in a desperate attempt to find relief.<br/>
“Slow down, wanna treasure this,” Schofield muttered and Blake stopped, looking down at Schofield with a puzzled look. Schofield leaned up, capturing Blake in a soft kiss and rubbing their noses together sweetly.<br/>
“I love you, Tom,” Schofield whispered, pulling Blake in closer so they were both leaning against the tree.<br/>
“I love you too, Will,” Blake smiled, reaching up and brushing away a stray strand of hair. </p><p>Blake moved again but slower this time, more sensually, as if he were putting on a show. Schofield looked him up and down, admiring his plump lip between his teeth and his flushed chest just visible above the neck of his shirt. He reached down and took Blake’s ass in his hands, squeezing hard like he’d been so desperate to do every time he saw Blake bend down in front of him. He really did have the most magnificent body and Schofield couldn’t wait to get his hands on Blake’s wide hips and his soft stomach, he’d never let his lips leave the delicate skin.</p><p>Their movement eventually began rocking the tree they leant on and Schofield could hardly contain a gasp when blossoms began falling on them. Some got caught in Blake’s wild curls and on his shoulders, making him look even prettier than usual.<br/>
“God you look bloody fit,” Blake said in disbelief as he gazed lovingly down at his best friend. Schofield looked back at him with just as much adoration, the sun lighting Blake in the most stunning way.</p><p>“Come for me, love,” Schofield muttered, his hand reaching down and softly caressing the head of Blake’s leaking dick. Blake’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. He began working himself up and down, angling to hit his prostate as he whined. Blake usually hated his girly moans until he’d managed to make Schofield cum in his underwear just by moaning in his ear. Now he figured he had no shame left so he may as well enjoy it.</p><p>“O-Oh fuck, shit, <em>shit</em>.” Blake’s thighs snapped shut around Schofield’s hips and he began spurting into the awaiting palm. His back arched and his legs went weak as his hole clenched tight around Schofield’s length. Blossoms cascaded down on him as he rode out his peak, his toes curling and his fingers grasping onto his lover.<br/>
“Fuckin’ hell, christ-“ Schofield moaned as he thrust a few more times and unloaded as deep into Blake as he could get. His fingers were gripped hard onto Blake’s hips and his face etched into pure bliss as he felt the tension draining from him.</p><p>They panted together, Blake leaning down and letting his muscles relax, Schofield wrapping his arms wide around Blake and making sure every inch of their bodies were pressed together.</p><p>“Stay... inside, just for a little bit longer?” Blake asked, his shyness the very definition of innocence yet the act was so dirty. Schofield already knew he would do anything for Blake, he was a man in love.</p><p>“Of course,” Schofield agreed, letting them rest as they were while petals glided with the wind around them and the sun the only witness to their love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>